1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backhoes and more particularly to a mechanism for controlling the engine speed for the operation of a rear mounted backhoe on a vehicle such as a tractor.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional rear mounted backhoes on vehicles such as tractors are operated through means of a hydraulic control valve with a hand lever that directs the flow of oil to a working cylinder. During the operation of all known conventional backhoes, the engine throttle is in a fixed position, generally with a control that is located on the steering wheel column. The engine throttle is used by reaching back from the backhoe operator station and adjusting the throttle at the desired setting.
Conventional hand throttles are disadvantageous in that an operator must take his eyes off of the backhoe when viewing the hand throttle to adjust its setting. The conventional hand throttles do not permit an operator to change the engine speed without moving a foot to a foot pedal or taking a hand off of one of the backhoe hydraulic control levers.